An End Has A Start
by andr0meda
Summary: The story of Aurelia Lemaire, Bill Weasley's best friend from his days at Hogwarts, and what happens when he returns to England after working in Egypt as a Curse Breaker. Bill Weasley/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I've been lurking around this site for as long as I can remember but have never actually posted anything before. I've always been fascinated by Bill Weasley and although I love him and Fleur together I couldn't resist. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it. On with the story!**_

* * *

**One**

The air was buzzing with excitement on the school grounds. The students and professors moved around with haste, their eyes filled with anticipation. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; her home for seven years. It had been a long time since she had walked it halls, and as she did so now she felt as though she had never left. It felt like home to her still.

She remembered the first time she had stepped foot inside the castle, overwhelmed by its size. She was nervous, her small hands shaking slightly beside her sides. The professor led them into the Great Hall, the other students eyeing them with interest.

She watched as their names were called, each of them going up to be sorted in their houses. She waited anxiously for her turn.

"Leamaire, Aurealia." Professor Mcgonagall called. She made her way up the stool, all eyes on her. She sat down and the hat was placed on top of her blonde head.

"Hmm… interesting. Intelligent, yes. But also courageous. Very well then, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced. She blinked in surprise as it was lifted from her head. She was certain she would be certain she would've been sorted in Ravenclaw, the house her father was sorted in to.

She smiled widely as the other Gryffindor's cheered, welcoming her as she sat down at their table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" she heard the hat call again. She looked up to see a tall boy with red hair making his way towards the table. He sat down next to her, his green eyes focusing on her. He extended his hand politely.

"Hi. I'm Bill Weasley."

She smiled sadly to herself, remembering the first time she had met him. From that first night they were best friends, never leaving each other's side. He was there for her when her mother passed away when she was 14, the hardest time of her life.

Her father insisted that they move back to France and that she go to Beauxbatons instead, the school her mother went to, but she refused. And she knew it was because of Bill. As a teenager she couldn't imagine her life without him and now she hadn't seen him in years.

It wasn't long after graduating that he had told her he was going away to Egypt to pursue his career in curse breaking. She was heartbroken, but she was happy for him. They kept in touch by letters, but eventually they drifted apart, too busy with their own lives. It took her awhile to overcome losing him, but eventually she was able to move on.

"It's good to be back, isn't?" her colleague and friend Ophelia spoke beside her, breaking her from her thoughts. The two mediwitches moved down the hall towards the back of castle at an easy pace, their green robes drawing the attention of the students headed in the same direction.

The Triwizard Tournament's second task would be starting in the next hour and never had she imagined that she would be attending. It was only a week before that she was in France with her father when she had gotten an urgent owl from St. Mungo's, practically begging her to come back and go to work and go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Of course she couldn't resist.

Since finishing her schooling at Hogwarts she had spent the last 4 years working at St. Mungo's Hospital. She loved to help people and tend to their injuries. It was fulfilling to her, even if her days were long and stressful and she returned to her small flat at night barely able to walk.

"I didn't realize how much I've missed it" Aurelia smiled in response. "It's like coming home again."

"I'm so glad Mildred pulled out. I mean, she's a nice girl and all but you're a much better Mediwitch," Ophelia gushed. Aurelia could only chuckle in response. They exited the castle and began their trek down to the lake.

"I never liked that lake," her friend spoke as it came into view. She was surprised to see a large crowd already waiting, excitement hung in the air. The clouds overhead were a dull grey, the water much darker. Aurelia bit her lip uneasily, a thousand memories flooding into her mind; two teenagers sitting on the soft grass laughing, the butterflies in her stomach, his fiery hair shining in the sunlight.

Ophelia stopped, stepping in front of her. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked with concerned.

"Oh yes I'm-" she began to respond but stopped when a figure collided into her shoulder. "Sorry-" she began to apologize but was cut off again.

"Aurelia?" She turned to see two redheaded boys. "Fred? George?" she practically squealed. It had been years now since she had seen the Weasley twins but she would recognize them anywhere. They had the same mischievous expressions yet they were taller now, older. She hugged the both of them quickly.

"See George? I told you it was her!"

"Damn," Fred cursed.

"Pay up," George announced proudly as his twin dove into his pocket with an annoyed look.

"You two haven't changed a bit," she laughed.

"Come on, if we don't take you to see the rest of the family we'll never hear the end of it," George smiled, linking his arm into hers. Fred moved to her other side and did the same.

"Oh, um, Ophelia do you mind?" she called over her shoulder.

"Not at all!" she heard her laugh. "I'll cover for you!"

"Thanks!" she yelled back. The twins pushed through the crowd, walking quickly. She shot apologetic looks to the students they shoved.

"We've got a surprise for you, don't we Fred?"

"Indeed we do, George." The two of them grinned.

"Oh, great," she muttered sarcastically. She was so involved in her surroundings that she didn't notice the twins unhooking their arms from hers. A pair of arms wrapped around her, long red hair clouding her vision.

"I've missed you so much!" Ginny yelled into her ear.

"Ginny you've grown up so much!" she hardly hard time to say, before Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh dear it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, cupping her face in her warm hands.

"You too Mrs Weasley!" she beamed. Her gaze shifted to the person standing behind her. Her heart stopped in her chest.

There he was, Bill Weasley, in all his glory. He was just as he remembered her, if not, even more beautiful. A grin spread on his lips as she spotted him, his green eyes twinkling. Mrs Weasley noticed their connection, smiling to herself she moved out of the way. He moved to close the space between them, his height towering over her.

"Bill?" she breathed, in a daze. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hugged him for a fraction longer than anyone else. Her skin tingled from the contact as he stepped back.

"I don't remember you being so tall!" she joked.

"And I don't remember you being so pretty," he smiled charmingly and she couldn't help but blush.

"Pretty great surprise, I'll say" she heard the twins laughing and she felt her face redden again.

"Come on." Bill pressed his hand to the small of her back, guiding her away from his family members.

"It was nice seeing you all again!" she waved to the Weasleys as Bill and her walked away from them. They found an empty bench and sat down, turning slightly so they were facing each other.

"It's so good to see you again Lia," he grinned. No-one had called her by that nickname in years. It belonged to him.

"You too," she smiled, pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I haven't seen your family in over 2 years. When did you get back from Egypt?"

"I only just got back. I'm taking some time off. But what about you, what have you been up to?"

"I've been working at St. Mungo's. I went to France for a few months to visit my father. But one of the mediwitches couldn't handle the stress of the tournament and they asked me to fill in so I came back," she finished her story. She wanted to hug him again, tell him how much she missed him.

"Well I'm glad, otherwise we wouldn't have seen each other," he told her, looking into her eyes.

"Me too," she breathed, getting lost in his eyes again.

"Aurelia! There you are!" Ophelia huffed as she made her way to where she was sitting. "Oh, hello," she acknowledged Bill. "Hi." He nodded in reply, greeting her.

"Madame Pomfrey's looking for you. She needs you down at the tents," she told her.

"Oh, right," she stood and Bill did also. "I'd better go then," she turned him, sad that their moment together had been cut short. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into another hug. Her pulse quickened.

"Come find me after it's over," his breath fluttered over her ear. She nodded, struggling to string together a coherent sentence.

"Is that him? The Bill Weasley?" Ophelia asked her quietly, once they were a safe distance away. Aurelia bit her lip, smiling. "He's cute".

After all these years, she thought to herself, she still felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

Aurelia chewed the tip of her forefinger nervously, watching the calm dark surface of the black water. Three of the champions had already finished, wrapped in towels with their loved ones they had saved from the lake, apart from the French girl from Beauxbatons who had been forced to forfeit. Her sister was still down there, and she looked more nervous than anyone.

Finally, the water rippled and two heads emerged, one red and one blonde. The crowd cheered loudly and she felt a sigh of relief. But where was Harry Potter? The two of them swam over and got out of the water, their friends and family ready to greet them. She watched as a girl with bushy brown hair hugged Ron. She could have sworn she saw his eyes dilate a little. A second later she heard the splash of water and a figure emerged. Harry flew out of the water and straight onto the platform. The students went wild but quieted down as Dumbledore made the announcement that Harry and Cedric had tied for first place. The cheering erupted once more.

"Hi Ron!" she smiled as he spotted her finally. Harry and the girl with brown hair followed behind him. "Bloody hell, long time no see. Hi!" She chuckled to herself, typical Ronald Weasley. She didn't hug him like she did all the other Weasleys, not wanting to embarrass him.

"This is Aurelia, she went to school with Bill. This is Hermione," he gestured to the girl beside him. "And Harry."

She nearly cut in to say "Potter" but refrained from doing so. Surely he was sick of being recognized everywhere he went as 'the boy who lived'. "Nice to meet you both," she smiled.

"Ah Miss Lemaire, I see you've taken the liberty of following-up on these three. Very good, thank you," Madame Pomfrey smiled at her as she went to attend to the French Beauxbatons student and her young sister. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Follow up?" Ron questioned, looking nervous.

"No need to be nervous, I just need to make sure the three of you are unscathed," she assured him with a kind smile.

"Have you seen Bill yet?" Ron asked as she waved her wand around his shoulders and chest. She felt her heart speed up a little at the sound of his name. She mentally scolded herself. She was acting like she was sixteen again!

"Oh, uh.. yes I have" she replied, trying to sound pre-occupied. "You're all fine," she changed the subject. "Thanks."

She moved onto Hermione next, smiling at her politely before beginning to repeat the process. "Uh.. I don't think he has a girlfriend right now. Don't you think that's weird?" Ron laughed nervously. He was never one for subtlety. Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing what Ron was getting at. Aurelia smirked to herself, impressed with how quick she caught on.

"Is that so?" she murmured. "That is strange indeed."

She finished surveying Hermione and moved onto Harry. Her eyes immediately went to the scar on his forehead, but she forced herself to look away. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. He had a small cut on his cheek which she tended to quickly. It disappeared as she flicked her wand.

"Thanks" he said politely. "You're welcome, and congratulations on completing the second task. Make sure you rest well tonight. You two as well," she suggested to Ron and Hermione.

She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes suddenly, obscuring her vision. "Guess who?"

"Fred?" she guessed. The hands dropped from her eyes, allowing her to see again.

"How do you do that?" he questioned as she turned around to face him. George and Bill stood him behind him, looking amused. "I'm psychic remember, Fred?" she smirked, an old joke they shared. He poked his tongue at her childishly.

"We should get back to castle. There's going to be a huge party In the common room tonight!" George exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Really? Do Aurelia and I get to come too?" Bill mocked with fake enthusiasm.

"You wish," the two of them spoke together, stalking off. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suit, climbing into one of the many boats leaving to go back to the castle.

"Come on." She felt Bill's fingers brush against her back, guiding her towards the boats. They climbed in and it took off across the water. Her long light hair moved around her shoulders with the light breeze. They reached the platform quickly and Bill hopped out first, extending his hand to help her out.

"Always the gentleman, William," she smirked. "But of course, my lady" he offered his arm to her and she took it with a laugh.

"So where are you off to now?" he asked as they began the walk back to the castle.

"I have to check in with Madame Pomfrey before I go home."

"Madame Pomfrey? She always scared me. I don't think she liked me much," he chuckled to himself.

"I doubt there was anyone here that didn't like you when we still went to school here," she rolled her eyes. "Even some of the Slytherins liked you."

"As if. Name one?" he scoffed.

"Lucy Westwood. She tried to make me get you two together," she grimaced, reminiscing. That wasn't the first time a girl had tried to get her help to date Bill.

"Yeah, well… she was weird," he muttered. Aurelia rolled her eyes again, giggling.

Bill walked her up to the hospital wing, the two of them reminiscing and laughing together the whole way. As they walked the halls together she felt as though they had picked up right where they had left off; as if the years of separation had only been weeks.

They stopped outside the door. She ignored the curious looks some of the other mediwitches who were huddled around inside. Ophelia grinned at her, winking. She didn't know if Bill took any notice of them, but he pulled her into a hug swiftly. She tensed, caught off guard, but melted into his embrace.

"Will you come see me at The Burrow soon?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes" her voice was murmur. "Of course," she promised.

"Write to me," he told her as he pulled away, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear affectionately. She nodded. "Bye, Bill." He waved with a grin as he turned and walked away.

"Aureliaaaaa?" Ophelia called in a sing-song voice from inside the hospital wing. She turned to see a playful look on her face. She groaned inwardly, knowing that her friend wouldn't let her rest until she told her every detail of her time with Bill. But despite her displeasure at the thought, she couldn't help the smile on her lips. She was back at Hogwarts and inside she felt like a teenager again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

She awoke early that day, much earlier than she really needed to. Excitement rushed through her during the night, making it almost impossible to sleep. She jumped out of bed, the sky grey and dim with the overcast morning weather. The cold tiles of her bathroom floor sent a shiver up her spine as she made her way to the shower, stripping off her pajamas. She washed her hair quickly, wrapping a towel around herself and returning to her bedroom. She took her time choosing something to wear, opting for a pair of dark jeans with a simple long sleeved shirt. She dried her hair and left it down and wavy before applying some simple make-up.

She glanced at her watch. She was a bit early, but not being able to sit around in her flat nervously she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. She closed her eyes, clearing her head. _The Burrow_she thought. She felt her body move and she kept her eyes shut tight. A second later her feet touched down on the soft grass. A cool breeze moved her around her shoulders gently. She pushed the strands from around her face looking up at The Burrow ahead of her. A flood of emotion ran through her. It had been a while now since she had seen the Weasley's home. It was comforting to be there.

She crossed the lawn and came to the front door. She had just raised her hand to knock when it swung open quickly, startling her. Bill stood before her, his trademark grin on his lips. "Morning."

"Morning," she smiled back. She stepped inside, noticing Mr. & Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table eating breakfast. They greeted her with a chorus of hellos. "I'm sorry for disturbing your breakfast" she apologized.

"Don't be silly dear, you're practically family. Come sit down and have something to eat," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"Thanks," she beamed, as she took a seat next to Bill. "Hello Mr. Weasley," she greeted him, having not seen him in years.

"Nice to see you Aurealia! And please, it may have been years since I've seen you, but it's still Arthur," he chuckled.

"So Aurealia, how have you been?" Molly asked as Bill handed her a plate of delicious food. She felt her stomach rumble lightly.

"Very well, thank you. Just incredibly busy with work," she replied, taking a bite of her eggs.

"That's wonderful that you're working at St Mungo's aswell as helping out with the Triwizard Tournament tasks," Molly paused. "Tell me dear, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked excitedly.

Aurealia nearly choked on her food. She could feel Bill tense beside her. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Uh, no. I don't," she replied.

"Mum, you can't ask her those kinds of questions. It's embarrassing," Bill spoke up.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just curious," Molly apologized, although Aurelia sensed the mischief in her voice.

"And how is your father? Is he still in France?" she switched subjects.

"Yes, he is. He's well. He wanted me to tell you all he said hello," she replied.

"Well you tell him we say hi too," Arthur smiled, rising from the table as he finished his food. "Well i'm off to work. Lovely to see you again Aurelia."

"You too, Arthur." She tripped over her words a bit, nearly calling him Mr. Weasley again.

Her and Bill were promptly shooed out of the kitchen despite their best efforts to help Mrs Weasley clean up after breakfast. Aurelia found her behavior a little strange but shook the feeling off. She was glad to spend as much time with Bill as she could. They headed up to the third floor to Bill's old room.

"I forgot how quiet it gets here when everyone is at Hogwarts," she admitted as they climbed the wooden stairs.

"Yeah, especially when Fred and George aren't blowing things up," he added with a laugh.

"Wow," murmured to herself. "It hasn't changed a bit." She added, looking around. She followed Bill and sat down next to him on the bed. The room was small but held so many memories.

"I was surprised too when I first saw it again," he chuckled. "We used to sit here for hours and talk. I feel like I'm 16 again."

"Me too" she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've really missed you Bill," she murmured, her heart racing a little as the words left her mouth.

"Me too, Lia," he took her hand in his, squeezing it. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes twinkling again. "You're still my closest friend."

She smiled back at him but there was feeling of disappointment in her stomach. Was that all she would ever be? She pushed the thought aside, grateful to have her old friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Over the coming months when Aurelia wasn't at work all of her time was spent with Bill. They were inseparable again. Hours on hours they spent together reminiscing of their time at Hogwarts and talking about the future. She knew she was falling for him again, this time harder than ever.

"Hey Lia, can I ask you something? Just out of curiosity, you don't have to answer," Bill asked her. She looked up over her kitchen counter to where he was seated at the small wooden table. The daily prophet was open in front of him.

"Ok. Shoot," she replied, continuing to stir the tea she was preparing for the two of them.

"Have you… have you dated anyone since I left?" he asked.

The question caught her off guard. She hadn't expected him to ask that. "No, actually I haven't," she admitted. She averted her gaze, focusing on the tea and trying her hardest not to blush.

"Really?"

"Really," she confirmed setting down the tea in front of him. She sat down opposite him at the table. She looked up at him and stared back at her, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I mean I have been on a few dates. But they were mostly because I was practically forced to by some of the girls from work," she sighed.

Bill chuckled, lightening the mood. "I guess I just haven't met anyone I like yet," she continued.

"Well that's fair enough. I'm sure you're just being modest though and you actually have tons of guys lining up to go out with you," he smirked.

"Hardly," she grimaced. "Have you met anyone since Hogwarts?"

He nodded and she felt her stomach drop. She mentally scolded herself for getting her hopes up. How could he not have? "But I haven't met anyone I like yet either." He replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh..." she replied quietly, hiding her smile behind her mug.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he changed the subject.

"I was going to spend it with my dad in France, but I think he's going to be completely tied up with work," she replied, sadness clearly in her tone.

"Why don't you spend it with us? It will be just like old times," Bill offered excitedly.

"I don't know Bill. I don't want to impose..."

"Don't be silly Lia, mum probably already expects you to be there," he rolled his eyes.

"Well if it's alright with everyone, then I'd love to," she grinned.

"Excellent. Well speaking of mum I should be getting back," he stood from his chair and she followed him into the living room.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms went to her waist as they hugged. She was just about step back when he planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked into his eyes and what she saw there confused her. Her hands rested on his upper arms and his were still around her waist. Their faces were close and for a moment there was complete and perfect silence. She wanted to move forward and press her lips to his but she stepped backwards and let her arms fall to her sides. He did the same. She could've sworn she saw disappointment flicker across his face, but it was gone before she could even consider.

"I'll see you soon," he smiled.

"See you soon," she murmured, her voice quiet. He apparated with the sound of a 'pop'.

She stood still for a moment, staring at the spot where Bill stood a second ago. Her hand instinctively went to her cheek where he had kissed her. The skin tingled there. She propped down on her couch completely confused.

Sure, he had kissed her on the cheek before. It wasn't a big deal. But there was something different about the way he touched her, he looked into her eyes. Was he going to kiss her? No, there's no way. _As if Bill Weasley would want to kiss me_she thought. Yet, there was something there wasn't there? She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Things were becoming more confusing and complicated to her than she had ever imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Aurelia was nervous when she awoke on the morning of Christmas. She was always anxious when she knew she was going to be seeing Bill, but as the day involved exchanging gifts she was even more so than usual. As the Yule Ball had taken place on Christmas Eve the rest of the Weasley's were not returning home so it would just be her, Bill and his parents spending the holiday together.

She checked herself in the mirror quickly. Ophelia had given her a new dress that she had her on eye on for a while; simple, above the knee and made of chiffon. It suited her perfectly and somehow made the color of her vivd blue eyes stand out even more so than usual. They were her mother's eyes.

She dropped her head, looking down at her shoes. Seven years had passed now, seven Christmas' without her. She twisted the delicate silver ring on her forefinger; its intricate engraving of flowers had caught her eye as a child. Her father had given it to her mother when they had first met, the delicacy and beauty of it representing her perfectly. She pushed her thoughts aside, grabbing the gifts she had prepared and slipping on her coat.

She closed her eyes. _The Burrow_.

Snowflakes fell around her face softly as she opened her eyes. Her breath was visible, frozen in the air. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to shield the cold. She crossed the lawn door was open before she even reached it. Her eyes met Bills and she gave him a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas Lia." He waited till they were both inside and out of the cold to give her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Bill," she replied. She melted into the embrace, his limbs warm.

"Merry Christmas dear!" Molly yelled from the kitchen doorway. Arthur hugged her next, wishing her a merry Christmas also.

"I hope you didn't bring gifts for us!" Molly scolded her as she spotted the pile of presents under arm.

She smiled sheepishly, laying them on the table near their Christmas tree.

"I know I wasn't meant to bring anything but they're only small!" she promised.

"Well thankyou dear, that's very nice of you," she thanked her.

Bill eyed the gift with his name on it. She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You can open it later," she told him. He grinned putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her into the dining table.

They spent the next couple of hours sitting around at the table eating Molly's delicious food and enjoying each other's company. She hadn't had a Christmas so enjoyable in years. It helped her keep her mind off of her mother.

The sun had begun to set and the night was coming on quickly, the sky outside growing a darker blue. Aurealia was so full she thought she might explode. Molly and Arthur seemed to feel the same way, excusing themselves to have get an early night of sleep.

Bill and Aurealia sat in front of the fire in the living room. She watched the snow falling out the window. He got up and grabbed a small box from under the tree as well as the present she had marked for him. He returned to the couch and sat next to her.

"You go first," she insisted, wanting to get it over with.

"Ok," he smiled, ripping the wrapping paper quickly. He stopped looking down at the gift for a moment, and then back to her. "Oh Lia.."his voice faded as he looked down at his gift, a watch he had spotted long ago in Diagon Alley when they were just teenagers.

"I can't believe you remembered this. Thank you so much," he pulled her into another hug. She smiled warmly; relieved he liked what she had gotten him. He set his present to the side.

"Merry Christmas." He handed her a small box. She took it eagerly, un-wrapping it just as quickly as he did. Underneath the layer of wrapping paper was a small blue box. She lifted the lid off with shaking hands. A beautiful oval silver locket lay inside. She gasped lifting it up delicately to get a better look. The front had beautiful intricate engravings. It reminded her of her mother's ring. She felt tears coming but pushed them back, feeling overwhelmed.

"Bill, this is beautiful," she looked to him, her heart pounding.

"Open it," he smiled.

She clicked it open. A small photo of her and Bill taken when they were 17. They were in their robes at Hogwarts, standing outside the great hall. Their arms were around each other's shoulders, goofy grins plastered on their faces. She watched the picture moving as they laughed.

"Here," he took the locket from her hands and she turned so that he could put it around her neck.

Overwhelmed once more she wrapped her arms around him quickly in a hug. "Thank you," she murmured into his ear, closing her eyes. She wanted to say something more, express what the gift meant to her but she knew Bill understood her. The two of them were always able to convey their feelings without words, they understood each other. Bill knew Christmas was always a hard time for her. He hugged her tightly. They sat like that in perfect silence, their arms around each other. The fire crackled and the snow continued to fall outside.

Bill was the first to pull away. "Aurealia I…" he began, looking into her eyes. They were sitting closer now, their knees touching.

She sat quietly, anxiously waiting for him to continue. He looked down for a moment, sighing quietly to himself. She wanted to say something, tell him how she felt but she couldn't find the words and neither could he. 'Bill Weasley', she wanted to say, 'I love you'. But the timing was wrong. He was still looking away from her, his mind somewhere else.

She smiled serenely, closing her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him relax beside her. He put an arm around her and they both leaned back so they were sitting comfortably. She snuggled into his side. There was silence as they watched the fire again. It was a perfect moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

She awoke the next morning in Bill's arms on the couch. He had his arm around her still. Her head leant against his shoulder. She stayed still, savoring the moment.

What had happened the night before? She furrowed her brows in confusing, trying to figure it out. What was he going to tell her? Deep down she thought she had an idea, but that theory was one that was impossible. To anyone who saw them in the position they were in now, they would've looked like lovers. _They were never this affectionate towards each other before_, she thought. _Maybe he feels the same way, but how could he?_She touched the locket around her neck.

Bill stirred, breaking her from her musings. She moved, sitting up to look at him. "Morning."

"Morning," he yawned.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. The four arms belonging to Ron, Ginny, Fred & George all pointed to Hogwarts. She read the time and jumped off the couch quickly.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked with concern.

"I've got to be at St Mungo's in an hour!" she searched around frantically for her jacket.

"Can't you just stay here with me?" he pleaded, pouting. For a moment she seriously considered it. She was glad to see that there was no awkwardness between them.

"I wish, but some of us have jobs, William," she joked as she slipped on her jacket. He poked his tongue out at her childishly.

She hugged him quickly. "See you later? And thank you again, for the gift."

"And thanks for mine," he beamed back at her. "I'll come visit you. Write to me."

"I will," she waved, apparating back to her flat.

She readied herself for work in record time, changing into her lime-green robes. She left her new necklace from Bill on, smiling to herself as she glanced at it in the mirror. She apparated to St Mungo's hospital, butterflies still in her stomach. She was in such a good mood she even said hello back to the welcome witch she usually found terribly annoying.

"Aurealia! Merry Christmas!" Ophelia tackled her into a hug.

"Uh, it's over now Ophelia, but Merry Christmas to you too?" she patted her back. She received a giggle in response. "Thankyou so much for the beautiful dress!" she exclaimed.

"Did Bill like it?" Ophelia questioned, smirking.

"Very funny." She replied, avoiding the subject.

"Wait," she stopped her, stepping in front of her to block her path. A very annoyed Healer who was walking behind them huffed, stepping around them.

"What's this? Did he… he gave you jewelry! It's beautiful!" she squealed, ignoring the healer and examining the locket around her neck. Aurelia swatted her hand away before she could open it. If she saw the photo inside she would never shut up.

Ophelia smiled playfully. "I hope you know what this means Aurealia!" she told her as they continued walking.

"What?" she asked, exasperated.

"Well guys don't just buy jewelry for anyone! This is big!" she explained, rather seriously. "He's into you, that's for sure."

Aurealia mulled her words over in her head for a moment. She bit her lip nervously, part of her believing what she was saying to be true. "I've known Bill for 9 years though. I don't think a locket is a big deal," she admitted, crushing her own hopes.

"And has he ever given you jewelry before?"

"Well, no…" she thought. "No, he hasn't." She confirmed.

"Exactly," Ophelia patted her on the back. "Think about it!" She yelled over her shoulder as the turned down another hallway, heading a different direction. She stopped, watching her walk away. She would indeed think about it, more than anyone would ever know.

* * *

_**Sorry, this one is a bit short. Thankyou to ForeverTeamEdward13 & Arina-Peachy for your lovely reviews! :) I'll have more up very soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

The following months after Christmas passed by in a blur, too quickly for her to catch. She hadn't been able to spend as much time with Bill as she would've liked, but she was sure to see him as much as possible. She wore the locket he had given her at all times, never removing it from around her neck where it had become a part of her.

The day of the Triwizard Tournament third task came quickly. She stood by the stalls, waiting eagerly for Harry's return. Bill was seated not too far from her with his siblings, shooting her glances frequently.

Suddenly, two figures appeared at the front of the maze. She recognized Harry instantly, clutching the glowing cup. Cedric Diggory was with him. The crowd broke into applause, music playing. But something wasn't right. Harry seemed to be sobbing over Cedric whose eyes looked… lifeless. She gasped bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. The crowd seemed to recognize this simultaneously, quieting down as Dumbeldore approached Harry, trying to get him away from Cedric's body. But Harry wouldn't leave.

She was close enough to hear him sobbing. "He's back. Voldemort's back. I couldn't leave him. Cedric asked me to bring his body back!" She heard him say.

She felt ill suddenly, weak. Bill was at her side before she knew it, his arm around her shoulders. The students were absolutely silent.

"That's my son!" she heard a man yell hysterically, pushing his way through the crowd. She turned into Bill's shoulder, not wanting to see the scene before her. The sounds of the man's cries were enough to break her heart. Bill put his arms around her supportively.

She didn't know how long they stood together like that. The students were being told to go back to the castle. She watched silently as they began to move away. She could hear crying.

"I think you'd better take her home Mr Weasley," Madame Pomfrey approached them, looking at Aurealia with concern.

"Tell mum I'm taking Aurelia home," Bill told Ginny. Ginny nodded, tears down her face. Bill let go of Aurelia to hug his sister. She did the same, patting her soft red hair.

Bill took her hand in his, leading her away. She followed him silently all the way to Hogsmeade, her small hand icy in his. Her body felt numb. Bill looked over at her continuously, troubled by how silent she was.

As soon as they reached the edge of the town they apparated together back to her flat. Bill let go of her hand finally and she plopped down onto the couch noiselessly. He turned on the lights with a flick of his wand, sitting down next to her.

"Hey, are you ok? Say something," he turned to her, placing a hand on her lower back.

"I'm fine. I just…" her voice faded. "Seeing death like that, seeing someone lose another who means everything to them. It reminds me of my mother," she continued, having trouble getting the words out. "I met Cedric. He was a nice boy and he didn't deserve to go like that."

She looked at him finally, her eyes widening. "And Harry said that you-know-who is back-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Shh, it's ok Lia. You just need to calm down," he rubbed her back. She knew he was right. She steadied her breathing, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"I think I just need to go to sleep," she mumbled. It had been a long day.

"Ok, I'll go" he stood up. She grabbed his wrist softly.

"Will you stay with me?" she looked up into his light eyes. "Please," she added when he didn't reply.

"Ok," he replied simply. He looked bewildered.

She got up from the couch and went into her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light. Bill followed behind her. She kicked off her shoes and he did the same. They laid down, both of them facing each other.

She could feel his eyes burning into her but she didn't meet his gaze. She scooted closer, closing the distance between them. Her head rested against his chest. Her heart hammered loudly in her ears. She was taken back with how forward she was, suddenly afraid he wouldn't respond.

She ignored her thoughts as he put his arms around her. She closed her eyes peacefully, breathing in his scent. She felt fingers running through her hair.

"Aurealia?" she thought she heard Bill ask, but she was already sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Things were different from then on and not just between her and Bill. She felt like she was living with two secrets; one, that she was in love with Bill Weasley and two, You-know-who had returned. The Ministry of Magic didn't believe Harry Potter and so the majority of the public didn't either. Aurealia had only met Harry a handful of times, but she believed him. If Dumbledore did then that was enough for her.

Much to her delight Bill had decided to move back to England permanently, taking a desk job at Gringotts. Things between them had been great and they had spent as much with each other as they could. They never spoke of the night that he had stayed with her but she thought of it repeatedly.

But things had taken a peculiar turn abruptly. She hadn't seen Bill in weeks. She had written to him but he hadn't replied and when she had visited The Burrow he was never there. He was avoiding her and she didn't know why.

Fed up one afternoon from returning from work she decided to try again. She changed out her robes quickly and apparated to The Burrow. She crossed the lawn, knocking on the door noisily. Ginny let her in, hugging her tightly.

"Bill!" Ginny called. "Lia's here."

Bill was surprised to see her as he came down the stairs. He stopped in front of her, not giving her a hug like he usually did. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" she asked, rather annoyed. She spotted Fred and George peering around the kitchen door.

"Sure," he replied, leading her out the back door. She leaned against the wooden fence, the sun hit her back, the orange glow dimming as it began to set. He faced her, the light falling onto his face. His eyes were radiant and for a moment she forgot she was supposed to be angry at him. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak first.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly.

He dropped his gaze. "I've been really busy, sorry." She knew he was lying.

"Bill, I've know you for nearly 10 years. I know when you're not being honest with me," she replied. He looked up at her, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth Aurelia-" he began but she cut him off.

"Look, I'm sorry if I freaked you out that night after the third task, and for that I apologize," she explained, talking quickly. Bill looked like he was going to say something again but she stopped him.

"Just don't bother," she whispered. She turned away from him, apparating back to her apartment. The tears came as her feet touched the floor. She wiped them away hastily, sitting down on the couch. The room was steadily growing dark but she didn't bother turning on the lights.

She gazed out the window dejectedly, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. It all made sense to her now, Bill didn't feel the same way as she did for him. It had all been an illusion, something she had created in her mind.

There was a knock at her door, making her jump. She wiped her damp cheeks quickly.

"Lia, i'm sorry," she heard Bill call. "Just let me in please, I can explain," he pleaded.

"If you don't let me in i'm going to stand here until you do, even if I have to wait all night." She bit her lip, mentally debating whether or not to let him. "You know I will. Please just let me in." He banged on the door again.

She stood up, flicking her wand at the handle. The door opened and he stepped in quickly and closed it behind him. She crossed her arms as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I mean it," he apologized. She could tell he meant every word he said. She uncrossed her arms, letting them drop back to her sides. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He looked nervous.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around these past couple of weeks. And you're right, I've been avoiding you," he admitted.

"You believe Harry, right? That You-Know-Who is back?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us?" she frowned.

"The reason I've been so busy lately, is because I've joined The Order," he explained.

"The what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society that Dumbledore formed when they first fought You-Know-Who."

She blinked. "Ok… " she murmured.

"Ok?" he asked, bewildered.

"Ok, I believe you," she elaborated. He looked pleased.

He stepped closer to her, bringing a hand to her forearm. His height loomed over her small frame. She looked up into his eyes. It was impossible to stay mad with him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"Why didn't you just tell me about The Order?" she asked.

He looked down, shaking his head lightly. "Don't you get it? I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd want to join and it's dangerous."

"Well you were right, I do want to join," she admitted.

"Lia-" he began, but she stopped him.

"Bill, I have as much reason to join as you do. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me."

He threw his hands up, exasperated. He walked a few steps away from her in frustration, his back turned to her. "I am worried about you Lia!" he yelled. She didn't reply, taken back. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you... you mean everything to me," his voice was barely audible.

She stood still, trying to register his words. For a moment she couldn't decide whether or not she had heard him correctly. Her pulse quickened. She moved closer so that she was standing in front of him but he wouldn't meet her gaze, his eyes on the floor.

"Bill," she lifted his chin with her fingers, looking into his eyes. She let her hand fall to his forearm. "You're not going to lose me. I'll always be here." She promised. "Don't push me away…. I don't want to be without you," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes again. She held them back.

Her eyes closed serenely as he moved closer. He pressed his forehead to hers gently. She sighed, breathing in his scent. His lips pressed against hers softly. She let her arms wrap around his neck as his hands rested at her waist, bringing her closer. It was the kiss she had been dreaming of for 11 years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Aurealia felt fingers run through her hair softly, sending a tingle through her scalp. His lips pressed against hers once more and she felt like she faint. Her fingers grasped the collar of his jacket bringing him closer. His grip around her waist tightened. She melted into him.

Their lips parted and she felt breathless. She felt his fingers brushing against her cheek.

"I love you Aurealia, I think I always have," he murmured, looking into her eyes.

"I love you," She told him. Her hands rested against chest, she looked down at her fingers sadly. He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"What's wrong?"

"We've wasted so much time, Bill. I've wanted to tell you how I've felt for so long and-" he cut off her with a kiss. She lost her train of thought.

"It doesn't matter now" he told her, kissing her again briefly. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear affectionately.

"Come on," he took her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Headquarters."

She grasped his hand tightly as they apparated together. She felt her feet come in contact with the hard ground. She opened her eyes. They were standing in an empty street in London, a block of apartments in front of them. She turned to Bill to ask him where they were but he stopped her, handing a small piece of parchment over.

_The headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London._

Just as the finished reading the sentence the ground began to inched closer to him, still holding his hand. He took the note from her, setting it on fire with the tip of his wand.

The buildings began to shift, stopping when a battered door appeared. Bill led her up the front steps, opening the door with his wand. They stepped inside into a long narrow hallway. It was dim inside, the gas lamps not providing much light. The wallpaper was peeling, the old framed pictures covered with a thick layer of dust. She could hear muffled voices, some of which she recognized. She followed Bill down the hallway and into an elaborate dining room. A dark chandelier hung over the mahogany table, covered in cobwebs.

"Oh, Aurelia! Hello dear!" Mrs Weasley greeted her. She looked down at her and Bill's entwined fingers, her smile widening. She couldn't help but blush, smiling to herself. "Hello," she replied.

"Aurelia, this is Lupin," Bill introduced her to tall man with light brown hair. She noticed a few cuts on his face, but looked away politely. She let go of Bill's hand to shake Lupin's hand. "Hello."

"Tonks," he gestured to the girl sitting next to Lupin, her hair a shade of bubblegum pink. "Wotcher," she greeted her, waving.

"And this is Kingsley, Mundugs, Mad-Eye and Sirius. He owns this place." Bill introduced her to the other members. She couldn't help the surprise as he mentioned Sirius. Bill had explained to her the true story and how he wasn't a murder like the rest of the wizarding world believed, yet it still felt strange to her to meeting him. "Hello, nice to meet you," she greeted them rather nervously.

Dumbledore walked into the room suddenly, he stopped as he came to where her and Bill stood. "Ah, Miss Lemaire. It's been a long time. Wonderful to see you."

"You too, sir, um.. Dumbledore," she stumbled over her words a bit, making him laugh. It was an odd thing for her to not call him Professor after so many years spent at Hogwarts.

"I'm glad to see that you've decided to join The Order. We could use your intelligence," he complimented her. She thanked him gracefully.

"Well, I must get back to Hogwarts. Goodnight," he nodded at her, bidding the others farewell.

"Looks like we missed the meeting. Nevermind, mum and dad can catch us up," she felt Bill's fingers entwine with hers again.

"Are you coming back to The Burrow, dear?" Molly asked her, still beaming.

"I'd love to," she looked to Bill.

"Wonderful. Well you two go on I'll see you there," she shooed them off. They walked back down the dark hallway, leaving the old house and stepping out onto the street.

"I'd say your mother is positively thrilled that we're together," she chuckled to herself.

"Well at least now she'll stop pestering me to ask you out," he admitted, making her laugh.

They apparated back to The Burrow together, finding Fred, George, Ginny and Ron sitting around in the living room when they walked inside. There was eruption of chatter as they spotted Bill and Aurealia holding hands.

"Finally!" Fred and George yelled in unison.

"Took you long enough!" Ginny looked as pleased as her mother.

She smiled widely, feeling happier than she had been in years.


End file.
